Next 2U -eUC-
'Next 2U -eUC-' is the first ending theme of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096. The song is composed by Hiroyuki Sawano and sung by naNami. Lyrics Romaji= Furi dake no kotae to eeru tai de ensou o tsunagu Hohoemu reido o daita kibou Erabu tame naraberu kitai no nai asa ni Motareru nowa tometa Sotto ringu nazoru hidari no te ga fureta ai to mu Utawareru kuriin na kido mokuteki mo nai kate Fuanteina eikou no oto Take off my sought idol Then I can breathe in so deep Kiraina otona no kage ga kasanaru you ni kieta Yudaneru risou o sutereba tsugi no jikan e no kooru Have I still been cared? We’ve been together after all these days No much time talking over day and night When I feel your stare My heart’s like flying high above the phase Maybe we’ll overcome the scars You want me to be free Free from legacies, free like meteors That’s why I cried Since I’ve been attended to so kindly You’re who make my makeup’s off Take off my sought idol Then I can breathe in so deep We had paced back and forth all that time You do never know that love I felt I can be an ordinary girl While I’ve been right next to you Won’t you promise me? No matter how far apart Always keep thinking of me We must be heart to heart Baby…twinkle, twinkle! My little fortunate star Are you with me? Take off my sought idol Then I can breathe in so deep Kiraina otona no kage ga kasanaru you ni kieta Yudaneru risou o sutereba Take off my dress and crown Then I can fall sound asleep Kawaita kotoba no ame ga hokori no you ni kieta Kagi o nakushi kaketa sono saki kara no kooru |-| Kanji= フリだけの答えとエール タイで演奏をつなぐ 微笑む零度を抱いた 希望 選ぶため並べる 期待のない朝に 凭れるのは止めた そっと リングなぞる 左の手が触れた愛と夢 歌われる クリーンな喜怒 目的もない糧 不安定な栄光の音 Take off my sought idol Then I can breathe in so deep 嫌いな大人の影が 重なるように消えた 委ねる理想を捨てれば 次の時間へのコール Have I still been cared? We've been together after all these days No much time talking over day and night When I feel your stare My heart's like flying high above the phase Maybe we'll overcome the scars You want me to be free Free from legacies, free like meteors That's why I cried since I've been attended to so kindly You're who make my makeup's off Take off my sought idol Then I can breathe in so deep We had paced back and forth all that time You do never know that love I felt I can be an ordinary girl While I've been right next to you Won't you promise me? No matter how far apart Always keep thinking of me We must be heart to heart Baby… twinkle, twinkle! My little fortunate star Are you with me? Take off my sought idol Then I can breathe in so deep 嫌いな大人の影が 重なるように消えた 委ねる理想を捨てれば Take of my Dress and Crown Then I can fall sound asleep 乾いた言葉の雨が 埃のように消えた 鍵を失くしかけた その先からのコール Videos Remix Version Category:Songs Category:Endings